


Admit it

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Bride of the Water God, 하백의 신부 | The Bride of Habaek (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Frustration, I never write angsty stuff, Mooryeom, One sided, Swearing, Unrequited Love, a lil bit of fluff, angsty, kiss, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Biryeom wants Moora to admit her feelings.





	Admit it

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii there !!  
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd so please excuse any major errors.  
> It was just a quick piece and I just had to put it somewhere x.x

-

-

-

"Yah!  Why are you so stubborn! "  
  
"Because you are like an insolent brat messing with everyone !"  
  
Biryeom's jaw clenched, " _What_."  
  
"Why do you do this? Why do you act like some carefree trouble maker? Doesn't it bother you when you ruin people's lives? " Moora crossed her arms in that prissy manner se always did when she thought she had won a battle.  
  
He closed his eyes, smiling, "Okay fine. Then why are you like a little spoiled brat throwing her toys out of her cot because she didn't get what she wanted?"  
  
"You.. _WhAT_! " She hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Habaek this, Habaek that, Habaek, Habaek, Habaek, Habaek!  It's always about Habaek." He sithered.  
  
"That's none of your business. What do you have against him ?" She shoved him to the side, pressing passed him.  
  
"Gah. I wonder."  
  
"Stop wondering. You'll never overthrow him so just give up and accept the facts."  
  
"Accept.. Accept the facts?" He repeated to himself.  
  
Her arched brow twitched when he started laughing.  
  
" _Accept_? Oh, my. You really are clueless."  
  
"Yah!  Stop insulting me and get out!"  
  
"Insulting? Moora." He stepped forward.  
  
Moora took a step backward for each step he took towards her. Uneasiness crept up her neck; the look in his eyes unsettling her insides as he neared her with a harsh demeanor much unlike himself.  
  
"What do-"  
  
He grabbed her wrist, swinging her to the side and trapping her harshly against the wall.  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"Admit what."  
  
"Moora! " his hand slammed against the wall beside her head.  
  
She cringed, eyes closing for a second as she regained her breath and pushed against his shoulder.  
  
"Admit you are jealous. Admit you're in love with Habaek. Admit you can't have him. Admit that he found someone else. Admit you like me. Admit-"  
  
"Get out before I make you."  
  
She bit her lip to stop her voice from shaking.  
  
He laughed, "You really are stubborn."  
  
She avoided his eyes, looking to the side as he turned his face to stare her down.  
  
"Moora."  
  
"I told you.. To _get out._ " Her voice cracked.  
  
His teasing smirk faltered and his mouth twitched knowingly. He allowed his hand to slip away from the wall but he didn't let go of her wirst. His fingers felt like the were holding a chunk of ice and somehow they burned unbearably. Was this guilt?  
  
"Look, I didn't mean that."  
  
"Just go." She refused to look at him.  
  
"I just wanted you to let him go. I just want you to see... someone else for a change. I care for you more than he does. I can do things for you that he can't-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
  
Biryeom threw her hand back.  
  
"Fine."  
  
_You don't even care, do you?_  
  
"Be fucking blind for all I care." He spat, turning on heal and stomping out.  
  
"You know nothing! " She shouted at his back.  
  
He paused, counted the seconds in his head that they remained frozen in silence and then shook his head. He turned back to her, smiling at her clenched fists before he marched towards her. Before she could move away, his arm encirled her waist and he pulled her flush against him. Moora stumbled and caught onto his bicep, caught off guard by the sudden intimacy as their noses brushed.  
  
"You, " He traced her cheek with his knuckles, "know nothing."  
  
She doesn't say anything.  
  
Biryeom's fingers caught her chin, tilting it back slightly as he leaned in. His eyes focused on her parted red lips and the sudden interest in them made her uncomfortable. He is too close, she could smell everything about him. His skin radiated clean and crisp air mixed with a sharp scent of bodywash and his cool breathe was minty with a slight aroma of vanilla. Not that she was paying attention to all of that;  it was just cause he was so close and practically breathing into her mouth. He chuckled, the air blowing over her face before he rubbed their noses together and she swallowed.  
  
Biryeom stepped away, breaking contact and clearing his throat. Moora pushed her hair aside awkwardly and crossed her arms.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Go with me tomorrow."  
  
She wants to refuse but she can't say no to his face. She nods.  
  
"Great." His eyes crinkled cutely when he smiled.  
  
Biryeom's halfway through the door when he stops, laughs and turns around. 

"What?"

He shakes his head, feet gliding over the floor as he makes his way back to her. When he's close enough he cups her face, pulling her closer and tilting her head up so he can press her mouth against his. His lips are soft,  mouth ghosting gently over hers in a chaiste yet firm kiss before pulling away.

" _Great_."

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. ♡


End file.
